Grand magic torment?
by Can I kill you
Summary: Changed title: All for her or is it? SAME STORY. This is where 2 girls join Fairy Tail just before the Tenrou Island team. They go to the magic tournament, when Sting and Rouge cross their paths. ;D Laxus is in this because they need a little love triangle. RougexOC, StingxOCxLaxus. Currently Editing
1. A Surprise They Won't Forget

A surprise they will never forget.

Two girls walked into a small café, one looked at the other through her dark blue, and almost shun, eyes as they made their way to a table. A waiter soon arrived at their table and she spoke with some-what high authority in her voice as she commanded the waiter, "A glass of water and a piece of freshly made chocolate cake."  
The waiter wrote down her order and looked at the other girl, who stared back at him through her, bright, almost pale, blue eyes.

She spoke in a polite manner towards him, "A cool, glass of water with a cold piece of strawberry cheese cake please."

The waiter smiled at the girl, with lovely pale skin to compliment her pale blue eyes and pale blue hair in two pony tails on each side of her head with pale orange bow hair ties. The waiter then looked at the other girl who sat high in her chair, with her shiny black hair that went down the middle of her back and stopped around her hips.

He walked away with their orders and back in a few minutes with both their water and cakes. After he gave them their orders, he was sent away.

"Anastasia, why must you always have everything cold? Or cool?" The girl with dark blue eyes looked at the pale girl sternly.

"You've asked me this a thousand times already, Sen." Anastasia snarled back at her.  
Sen laughed, and looked at her friend and in a mocking voice said, "I know, I know, because you are sensitive to hot stuff. You have the sensitive tongue." Sen showed her tongue to her friend.

Anastasia giggled at her friend. Anastasia looked at her friend and noticed how cream coloured her skin is, and her cheeks just go down to her chin, with a nose that is not too big but a little too small, like it isn't there. "Sen, why are we going to the weakest guild in Foire?" She asked her friend seriously.

Sen stopped laughing and looked at her friend, "Now, you've asked me that a thousand times." and smiled at her own joke, but stopped as she looked at her friend's serious expression. "My brother knew the Tenrou team; I know how he feels. My brother, Doranbolt, was there before they disappeared. I want to join Fairy Tail for him."

Anastasia looked at Sen in awe, and smiled at her friend, "Ok, Sen, for Doran, we'll do this." she put her hand on Sen's arm and comforted her.

Sen looked back at her friend and smiled, "Thanks An."

They both stood up after they finished their cakes and walked out of the café to the streets of Magnolia. They stood there for a moment they soon found their way through the city and to the guild. When they got to the guild, disappointment over took all their emotions. It was shut down, not a soul in sight except for the people of Magnolia.  
"Oh, you girls must be looking for Fairy Tail." A woman, around her 30's, stood behind the girls, and smiled at them.

"Yes, we are. Do you know where they are now?" Sen asked the woman.

"Yes, outside the town just follow that path and turn right, right at the end of the path and up a hill. There will be the guild you're looking for."

Sen's ears perked up excitedly and started to walk away as her friend said 'thank you' to the lady.

At Fairy Tail's guild, the girls stood, and just looked at it. They were both excited, and then a little disappointed to see the state of the guild. They then walked up to the door, after a moment of silence, and opened up a sight they never thought they would see.

Ohhhh, just what is behind Fairy Tail guild doors?

To be continued in the next Chapter. ^ -^


	2. A world Unbeknownst to the beholder

A world unbeknownst to the beholder.

Anastasia and Sen both opened the door and saw, the Tenrou team back from the seven year gap of missing. They have returned. Sen had tears of happiness that flowed freely down her curved cheeks and dripped off her cheeks to the ground with a splash like it was in slow motion.

Anastasia looked at her friend and smiled, as she pulled her in for a hug, "Their back. It's ok now Sen. Their back."

Sen smiled widely and wiped her tears away, and took a look at everyone that was in front of her, "Yes, their back. And we're going to join them." Sen walked into the guild with her composure back and tears the still threatened to spill.

Everyone looked at the two new girls as they walked into the crowd towards the bar.

Soon they were greeted by a girl with light almost white, pink hair, _maybe a little tinge of purple_, Anastasia thought.

"Hello. Welcome to Fairy Tail." She said, with a warm smile, "What is it we can do for you?" she offered the girls to sit at the bar.

Anastasia sat on the stool and spoke back with a little shyness hinted in her voice, "Well, we actually want to join the guild." and only looked at the bar in front of her, a little shy.  
The girl behind the bar couldn't hide her smile, and shun like a beaming light, _this must be Mirajane the model for the weekly Sorcerer_, Anastasia took a mental note.

"Oh, sure. But ask the master." She pointed at two men, one with dark blue-purple-ish hair in front of a man that sat crossed legged on the bar with a big stick that swirled at the end of it.

"The man sitting on the bar?" Sen questioned the finger Mirajane had out towards the males.

She giggled at the girl, "No, he was our old master. The younger one in front of him is the new master."

The girls laughed with Mira as she explained what happened and how Macao tried giving the master title back to Makarov. Macao soon walked to the bar and started to sulk, "Master's being mean Mira-chan." as he hung off her waist and cried.

Mira petted his head and smiled; "These girls want to join Fairy Tail." she smiled at him then the girls, who looked questionable at Macao.

"This is the master?" Sen held back a laugh, with a hand over her rosy red lips.

"I'm the substitute, but Makarov is the real master." soon the elder man was hit on the head by the old master's stick. He whined loudly and went to sit with a guy that had a pipe in his mouth with pink smoke that came out of it and was mocked by him.

"So, you girls want to join Fairy Tail?" the old man looked down at them, because he stood on the bar.

Sen and Anastasia both nodded at him.

He smiled widely and asked Mira to do the honours and then was off.

Mira then had a stamp in her hand and asked the girls, "Where would you like the stamp?"

The girls then stood and Anastasia pointed to the top of her left arm, where her pale orange shirt with a cute little penguin on the front, sleeve just finished and asked her, "Would here be good?"

Mira smiled at the girl and stamped her, the stamp turned a pale purple with a little shine to it, and Mira then turned to Sen.

Sen looked at herself. She wore pale blue shorts that stopped half way down her thigh, and a black top that has text on it saying, "Do it for yourself." in bright orange text, with a dark blue flower at the end of every word. Sen found it hard but then saw her shin, _It looks quite empty…_ Sen thought, and looked up at Mira and shyly pointed to her right Shin.

Mira giggled and bent down, to stamp the spot she pointed out. The stamp went a diamond blue but then the stamp swirled and added a dark blue with the diamond blue.

Sen looked at her stamp and gasped at how wonderful it looked.

"That's never happened before…" Mira exclaimed, and everyone, I mean everyone, in the guild looked over at Sen's stamp. They were all lost for words. They loved it.


	3. A Training Session Of Three Months

Grand Magic Torment?

Everyone had 3 months to train and the girls took the opportunity to train as well. They went their own way like everyone else, and found a hill with nicely sized rocks.

Sen breathed in the fresh air of their surroundings. She sat on a rock, with crossed legs, breathing slowly, slowing her heart rate and heard everything around her. She closed her eyes took everything in with only her ears. She listened, she heard, she smelt everything around her and sensed a small being,_ Maybe a rabbit_, she thought as she followed it behind her closed eyes. She listened to its movements, its breathing, and its heartbeat. She sensed its next move and opened her eyes quickly, "Light shot." and shot a light beam at the creature.  
Anastasia clapped behind her and smiled as she sat there that whole time, _and how distracting_ Sen thought and giggled at her inner self.

Anastasia then stood and took a fighting pose, "Alright, let's go." urged her friend to fight her.

Sen then smiled at her friend and took the same pose, "Ok. Let's."

Anastasia and Sen then both started running at each other. Anastasia took the first punch to her stomach and threw one right back at Sen.  
They both jumped backwards and Sen took this as her shot, "Shadow hold!" she ran at her friend with a shadow aura around her fist, but Anastasia jumped, "Animal possession: Leopard legs!" she jumped high with this spell, "Animal possession: Elephant weight!" with an almighty bang she fell to the Earth.  
Sen moved quickly away from the main attack but was knocked over by the shock wave. She stood up and ran again at her friend, "Light and shadow fist." she punched her friend before her friend kicked her, "Animal possession: Wolf being." she then turned into a wolf.  
They both jumped back again and breathed heavy, though Sen continued even though she was tired, "Shadow hole." and a hole then was underneath Anastasia, she fell into the darkness. Sen sat down and looked at the hole, she heard her friend, "Animal possession: Leopard Legs!" she jumped out of the dark hole and smiled at her friend.

"Animal possession: Horse Speed." she ran at her friend with incredible speed and when she reached her friend, "Animal possession: Tiger Strength." she started punching and kicking her friend.  
Sen holds her guard up, and jumps away from her friend, "Shadow light." a light formed around her with a dark aura forming inside her. This was her last stand, and Anastasia smiled at her, while she stood tall.

"You have perfected it. That's good." Anastasia looked at her friend, who looked powerful. "Animal possession: Wolf Being." She changed into the wonderful creature, and snarled at her friend.  
Sen took a step forward, towards the creature, "Two opposites collide, one body." Sen felt the power builds in her body. "Shadow light beam dance." smiling she raised her hands and shot shadow and light beams towards Anastasia.  
Anastasia dodged most of the beams but still got hit, which hurt and moved closer to her friend. "Animal possession: Tiger strength." She changed back into human form and went to attack with her fist.  
Sen fought back as well, but was over powered her friend. Soon her friend gave up. Sen then stopped her, _Shadow light_, and sat beside her friend, that was lying down.  
"A week left, hey?" Sen looked at the clouds and smiled.

"Yea, 'til we go back to the guild, like everyone else." Anastasia sat up beside her friend. "How 'bout we go to town tomorrow?"

Sen looked thoughtful, "Yea that would be nice." Sen looked at her friend. Anastasia pulled a funny face and they both laughed.

They both stood and headed back to their camp and made crappy jokes on the way.


	4. The Meeting Of Two

The meeting of two.

Sen awoke to the sun, in her face, bright and beaming. She sat up and looked around, and saw that Anastasia was not in the tent. She then was hit lightly with the smell of breakfast, _chicken, eggs and…_ Sen could not describe the other smell that came. So, she stood, and had a stretch, then went outside the tent. "What's cooking?"  
Anastasia looked at her friend with a smile, "My specialty." she giggled a little and handed Sen a plate, on it was; a chicken leg and breast, 3 eggs, and the ingredient Sen couldn't describe was, toasted bread with a little cheese over them.  
"You spoil me." Sen smiled at her friend, and sat down to eat.  
"I know." Anastasia sat beside her with her helping. "We're going to town today, so hurry up and eat."  
Sen just smiled at her friend and ate more quickly.

They both finished their breakfast and got ready, after they tidied the camp up a bit and then went to go for the closest town, Kunugi. They walked not that far from their camp to the town, seeing it all lively with people everywhere, which made Sen a little uncomfortable. They then heard a ruckus from a mountain not far from where they stood, so, they moved to where the noise came from and saw a guy, eating an arrow, which was shot from this one guy's bow.  
Sen looked at the guys on top of the hill, one smiled with high power behind them while the other looked bored, "Whoa. Who are these guys?" Sen asked excitedly towards Anastasia.  
"I don't know, but I-" She was cut off by the male with pure black hair.  
"We have visitors Sting, and they smell…" He stopped, and took a step forward towards the other, with blonde, _A wonderful blonde_ Sen thought, hair and whispered real low that Sen almost didn't hear, "Of powerful magic."  
This made the other excited and shouted down towards the girls, "come on out, we know you're there." he had a glint, which Sen could not describe in his eyes.  
Sen moved out behind the rock they were hiding from and his eyes went straight to her shin, "A fairy? You joined Fairy Tail?" he laughed at her loudly, and smirked, "A pretty little fairy might I add." he moved towards Sen and caught her chin in between his finger and thumb, which made her look up at him, "What are you doing here, little fairy?"  
Sen tried shaking him off of her, but failed at his might, she couldn't see Anastasia, or anywhere else, all she could see was him, and she caught in his scent, which smelt like glitter, with a hint of strawberry. "I was curious, at why that man screamed." She tried getting away again, but failed another time, his grip got tighter around her chin.  
It hurt her, and she winced in pain, the male towering over her, smirked at her pain, but loosened his grip, "A curious fairy? It's a little dangerous in this world, with us tigers roaming around." he licked his lips, and moved closer to her, "They could be hurt." and he moved in to kiss her but retreated at hearing Lector.  
"Hey, Sting." The little cat said as he walked towards him, "The fire, iron and sky dragon slayers are all weak. We can beat them easy."  
Sen glared at the cat, "You have no idea what their capable of."  
The cat smirked back at Sen but ignored her comment, "Easy to beat."  
Sen glared harder at the cat but soon protected by the body of Sting. "Is that so?" he smirked at Sen and put his hands through her hair, she doesn't know why she hasn't stopped him, but he continued, "This pretty fairy, I think we should make her a tiger. And why not her friend as well."

Sen finally had a look at Anastasia and saw what happened to her.  
Anastasia had the pink frog-cat in her hands and the guy with black hair stood right beside her trying to get the frog away from her. But the frog was happy in her hands, and didn't want to leave.  
"Anastasia, we are leaving." Sen then spoke suddenly and walked away from Sting.  
Anastasia put the pink frog down and nodded at her friend, "Thank you, but we must leave now. Bye." and with that they both left the twin dragon slayers stand there, confused.

They then got to their camp and sat down, but Sen was pissed off, "That guy… What guts. He tried kissing me, and seducing me, to take you and me, both, to Sabertooth."  
Sen then looked at a tree, "Come out from behind there, I know you're there." looking at the tree, the pink frog came out from behind it.  
"Frosch." Anastasia exclaimed and ran to him, "Why are you here? Rouge must be worried."  
Frosch cried and hugged Anastasia, "I missed Anny An." he cried some more.  
Sen laughed at the little thing and walked over to Anastasia, and said, "Isn't this, thing, like Happy?" while playing with his paws.  
Anastasia nodded and said; "He is, but we have to return him." she looked at Frosch. "You must miss Rouge too." The little frog nodded and clung onto her arm.  
"I want both Rouge and Anny An, to be my owners." He sulked lightly onto her Fairy Tail stamp.  
"We have to return you, otherwise Rouge will worry. You don't want that do you?" She hugged Frosch close to her and started to walk to town.  
Sen followed along, unwillingly but needed to protect Anastasia.


	5. Almost suffocating

Ok, last chapter 5 was pretty shit, so I am going to write a new chapter 5. (For those whom read my old chapter, if not, then enjoy) [A/N/F/F - Authors note for followers/favouritors]

Almost suffocating.

Anastasia walked with Sen towards the town, Kunugi. Frosch was ahead when he walked ahead of the girls, to show them the way to where Sting and Rogue were.  
The girls walked through the town to a little hotel in the back of the town. Sen questioned the frog at first but didn't second guess his judgement.  
They walked through seven levels before they reached level 8, (A/N/F/F: I like the number 8.) and Frosch walked towards a door, Sen heard voices come from the room and recognised the first voice.  
"They're in there." Sen grimaced and knocked on the door.  
The door opened and Sting stood in the door way, as he smirked at the arrival of his old prey but looked at Frosch and moved aside for them to enter the room.  
"Come in." He said, and rushed the girls into the small room.  
"How messy." Sen said as she looked around. She stopped her urges to tidy everything up, but she couldn't stop herself, she went and cleaned the room with perfectness. She smiled at her achievement and not noticed the people behind her. "Oh, sorry. Bad habit." She smiled.  
Anastasia giggled at her friend.  
Sen walked over to a bed and sat down onto it, "Frosch said something that made my mind plunder a bit."  
Rogue looked at the black haired girl, "What was that?" he questioned her motives.  
She cleared her throat, "You killed your own foster parents?" she stared at Sting, and hoped he would say it was not true.  
He smirked, "Yes, we killed our dragons to become real dragon slayers." his hand went into a fist and his pupil went straight into those of a beast.  
Sen chocked on her own spit and looked at Sting, "Why?" she asked this through her body and eyes.  
Sting looked at the girl like she was stupid, "As I said before, 'To become true dragon slayers.'"  
Sen held back her tears, "You're ruthless, not a true dragon slayer. You will never be a true dragon slayer!" she shouted at Sting and ran out of the room.  
"What's her issue?" He asked Anastasia.  
Anastasia clenched her teeth, "Idiot. You think dragon slayers' were the only children dragon's had adopted?" she barked at him, "And you can easily say that you killed a dragon so easy." Anastasia then stood and left the room with a slammed door behind her.

"What's a life without dragons? It's a pitiful world, no happiness, just war." Sen recalled her parents' last words before they died. No, her parents weren't dragons, but her mothers' mother was close to a dragon, a dragon slayer herself. Sen loved her grandmother and parents, they meant everything to her, until a dragon came and killed them, the dragon took her away from her dead parents. The dragon didn't know he killed her parents nor did he tell her his name, or power. He didn't teach her any dragon slayer magic. She asked about why one day, he looked up at the sky and spoke, gentle but heavy, "The dragon slayer magic is useless. It only wants more war. It's a world war every day for this Earth. This is why dragon's leave and that my child, is why I won't teach you this stupid magic." Sen thought her parents were lost to war, as told by the dragon, and wanted nothing to do with war. He did teach her magic though, he didn't want her defenceless when he left, and that is how she has her powers.

"Stupid Sting." Sen wiped her tears away as she walked through the streets of Kunugi, lost. "He knows nothing about parents or love." Sen sensed a powerful presence in front of her but she could not see because of the heavy rain.  
The powerful presence made itself known to her by making the air around her unbreathable. He walked to her, and smirked at the sight of her. She held her breath but lost a lot of it because the attack was unsuspected and surprised her, she was losing consciousness quickly, and she needed to do something quick before she passed out. The only thing she could think of before she passed out she shouted, "Sting!" and everything then went black.


	6. Unsolved Emotions

It is going to be a little late updating the next few chapters because I have assignments I have to actually get done, and I just want this chapter up to tell you about the misfortune of the journey to this story. I have lost and gained followers, I have favouritors, and nakama  
Sorry everyone for the boring, chick gets kidnapped, dude saves her start, but maybe this will all go differently. Depends on how I feel.

Unsolved emotions?

Sen awoke to a scene different than of that she remembered. She was on a bed covered with red silk and see through blue curtains over the sides, she and looked up at the white ceiling and then she looked out of the window with the same curtains as the bed. "Not the sight I was expecting." She sat up in the bed and looked at herself and she was in a dark blue silk night gown. "Oh great." She thought as she got out of the bed. She looked around the room was massive, and there was a big wardrobe that was red coloured planks with several drawers and doors. She moved slowly towards the wardrobe, and knocked on it.  
Lector comes from out of the wardrobe, "Sen! You're ok!" he smiled proud and Sen looked at him confused.  
"Lector. What are you doing here?" She almost sounded angry at the little creature.  
He turned around and back into the wardrobe with a piece of paper, "You went missing 5 days ago. We were worried, but it was just your parents who took you." he shrugged it off like nothing.  
Sen snatched the paper, "Senothem Kingle was taken from the city streets of Kunugi, but do not fear, she was taken by her parents Mr & Mrs Kingle." she read aloud the note and she shook in fear. "They found me."  
Lector looked at her, "What?"  
Sen fell to her knees and looked defeated, "Their not my parents." she hissed and continued, "These people are the ones who took me in after I was left behind by my dragon. I ran away because they didn't want me to use magic, the magic I learnt from my dragon. And now my past comes and bites me." She held her hands over her face and tried to not cry.  
"Senothem?" Lector asked as he held his head, "This isn't the first time we met, is it?"  
Sen bit her lip and shook her head, "We met once before. While I was running away, I saw you two talking and I wanted to be a normal girl, with normal friends. Sting and I got on good terms but we didn't get to know each other anymore because my 'parents' were still after me." she looked at the cat as he remembered it all.  
"Why didn't you say anything, to me, more importantly Sting?!" He asked her angry that she didn't tell him earlier.  
"Because, I didn't think you guys remembered." Sen hugged the cat as he cried on her shoulder.  
"Let's get out of here." He said and Sen nodded.  
He moved to the window and shouted, "She's here!" as he waved.  
She looked out the window and saw Anastasia with Rogue and Sting beside her.  
"Guys…" Sen cried of happiness as her friends stormed the tower for her.

Sting and Rogue ran to the entrance and kicked the door down and looked around the main hall, "No one's here." Rogue frowned.  
Anastasia stood outside with Frosch while the guys cleared the building. They went inside and looked around and headed up stairs to the top level, level 8 (A/N Level 8. Woooh.), and found her room.

Sen was unconscious in the arms of a man that smelt of powerful magic. Sting and Rogue both took fighting stances and nodded at each other as they both ran opposite directions and Anastasia straight at him, the guys punched at his sides and kicked his legs while Anastasia took Sen and Lector from his arms.  
"Shadow Dragon's roar!" Rogue shouted.  
"Light Dragon's roar!" Sting shouted.  
Both the roars combined and blasted the man away.  
Anastasia looked at them both as they stood there, untouched by the guy, in awe.

Sen is awoken to a horrid memory of her foster parents and sat up with sweat all over her as she breathed heavy. She looked around and saw she was in the hotel room of the Twin Dragons. She stood and walked out to the balcony and leaned over it, with her breaths still heavy.  
"You ok? You're sweating a lot." Sting came out from the room and looked at her.  
"I'm fine, just need a breather." She was calmer now, since someone was there.  
"Ok. Just checking up." He said as he walked back into the room but was stopped by Sen's voice.  
"We've met before. But I think you already knew that." She spoke quietly, and looked up to the sky as he came and stood beside her again with his back against the railing.  
"Yea. I know. Your scent is always the same as ever." He smiled as he sniffed the air.  
"Why did you try to kiss me back on the hill?" Sen looked at him.  
"Maybe there are unsolved emotions?" He looked up at the sky and sighed, then stood properly, "I'm going back in first."  
"Wait, what do you mean, 'unsolved emotions'?" Sen grabbed his arm and a little spark went through them both as he stopped and looked at her.  
"I dunno. I thought you were going to be with me forever, you know that childish little dream, and then you suddenly leave? And then you turn up out of nowhere in front of me and leave me again. Do you think leaving my life like that again was going to be as easy as the first time?" He was close to her, and he had her trapped in his arms as his hands held the railing.  
With her hips up against the rails she looked up at him and spoke quietly, "You think I wanted to leave you? You think it would be that easy to leave you for the second time? It was hard leaving you for the first time."  
They both stood quite as their emotion and instinct took over, they leaned closer to each other as both took glances at the other before they kissed.  
Sen's arms wrapped themselves around sting's neck and his arms around her waist and held her tight. He deepened the kiss as he nibbled her bottom lip as she played with her hair. Soon their tongues were in a dance together as Sting led her. They separated and breathe heavy, with their arms still around each other.  
Sting kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Don't leave me again."  
Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to get away from him but he has his grip on her tight.  
"I have to go back to my guild." She struggled against his grip.


	7. Unspoken Words

An Unforgiving Nightmare.

Sen kept struggling against Sting's tight grip around her waist as she pushed against him, "Please let me go Sting." tears threatened to spill again.  
He kept his tight grip on her and pulled her close to him as he harshly whispered in her ear, "Why must you go back to such a weak guild? Why not just stay with me. Isn't that what you want?" his breath lowered to her neck as his head rested on her shoulder now and his grip loosened around her.  
Her hands moved up and stroked his lovely blonde hair as she moved her head to the side and whispered very softly, "Sting. I will return to you one day. I promise." she lifted his shoulders up and moved away slowly, like he would break, and turned to go inside.  
Sting watched her walk inside and sighed at how pathetic he just looked in front of her.  
Lector soon came out of the room after Sen went back in, "Hey, what's wrong with Sen?" he asked the male who stood at the railing and flew up to then sat on the railing.  
He sighed and looked at his small creature friend, "Sen and Anastasia are going back to their guild tomorrow."  
Lector put his paw on his friends arm and rubbed his arm softly and said, "Its ok friend, she'll come back." he smiled warmly at him.  
Sting nodded and went back inside the room and lay back down on his bed.

The next morning Anastasia was the first up and cooked breakfast for everyone.  
Sen and Sting didn't say a word to each other as they ate their breakfast.  
Anastasia was going to ask if something was wrong but decided not to and got ready to leave.  
They headed off but Sting ran to Sen and grabbed her arm, she looked at him through her tear filled eyes.  
Sting stood their silent and wiped her tears away and whispered in her ears something Rogue or Anastasia could not hear.  
Sen smiled a little and walked away from him as he smiled wide.

~Time lapse~  
They get back to their small little house in Magnolia they rented together. It was only a small house, with two bedrooms and a combined kitchen, living and dining area, with a shower and bath in one room and a laundry room.  
Sen walked in and dropped her bag on the ground, "I'm going to take a bath." and a cheeky smile played on her lips, "Want to join me Anastasia?" as she made a grope motion with her hands.  
Anastasia just shook her head at her friend, "No, I am not." as she picked up Sen's bag going to the laundry and put all the clothes into the washing machine and started it.  
Sen went to the bath and just sat there, to her surprise Anastasia came into the bathroom and stripped.  
She got into the bath with Sen and looked at her, "I don't know much about your past Sen. And we're meant to be best friends."  
Sen nodded at her friend, "I don't know much about yours either. So, how bout we wash ourselves then we will tell each other?" she suggested as she turned around for Anastasia to wash her back.  
Anastasia nodded at her and started to wash her back.


	8. Untold Tales

Untold Tales.

Anastasia got out first and Sen saw a scar on her stomach. Sen scanned the scar as she got out of the empty tub and took Anastasia by the hands and held them above her head as she looked at her stomach. Anastasia looked away as she realised what Sen was looking at. Sen soon released her as Anastasia looked pained, and dried herself with Anastasia behind her.  
They both sat on the lounge chairs with cup of teas for each and they both sat there in silence before Sen spoke, "Who first?" she looked at her friend through her half closed lids.  
Anastasia nodded at her friend, "I'll go first. Since mine won't be as long as yours." she chuckled lightly as Sen rolled her eyes.  
"Ok. Well, when I was younger a man called Hades attacked my village with his "Dancing Demon Children" magic. He killed everyone, but my mother and father hid me away and told me not to come out until I heard nothing. I waited for days, maybe even weeks in that little spot, until everything was quite. I got out and saw an awful sight that I never wanted to see. My mother was bent over a chair with her chest clawed out of her and my father was all over the floor, blood was everywhere. I went to throw up in a toilet but that was full of blood and bodies, so I threw up on myself. This went on for days, my childhood memories are just of bodies everywhere and bloodied. But then my Aunt from the hills came to see me in a state I don't remember. I think I went insane." She shook at the thought of all those bodies but Sen urged her on.  
"She took me home with her, and I stayed with my Aunt and Uncle. Everything was fine, until my Uncle comes and beats me up, telling me it was my fault that everyone died in the village, and he called me a monster, a whore, a slut. He cut me with a knife one time, that is the scar on my stomach, and I thought this was fine because I was only a child and I didn't really get to have love from my actual parents. When I was fourteen though, I knew that _that_ wasn't right so I ran away and I found a guy that possessed magic in the forest. I stayed with him and learnt my powers from him. After I learnt all he could teach, I headed off my own way and him his own. Then I ran into you." She smiled as she finished she sipped at her tea.  
Sen nodded at her friend thoughtfully, "Do you know the guy's name?" Sen asked her.  
"Yes. Well. Not really. I just know his last name, because he wanted to be called "Mr"." She giggled at the fella.  
"Well, what's his last name then?" Sen pushed further on the question.  
"'Mr' Cheney." She said and giggled at her, 'Mr'.  
"Did you know that Rogue's his son?" Sen asked her yet another question.  
Anastasia stared at Sen in shock, "No way."  
Sen nodded and sipped her tea, "It's true." she leaned back. "Well, mine starts off with parents killed off by my dragon."  
Anastasia looked at her friend, "What?!" she almost chocked on her tea.  
"My dragon killed my parents and took me in. He didn't mean to kill anyone, but my parents absolutely hated dragons. They tried killing him, pathetic really. My parents died because they were foolish." Sen said this with a distaste tone but continued. "I was the only one that loved dragons in my family, so he took me in as his own thinking I didn't know. And you know this much. So, after he left I went wandering and just went wherever the wind took me. Then I ended up in an orphanage because some children would want to play and I went and played with them." She smiled at the memory. "But then I was adopted by some horribly nice parents. Who didn't believe in dragons, might I add, and didn't believe I was raised by a dragon and not have dragon slaying powers. I fought with them every day and just ran away when I was 7. That is when I ran into Sting and Lector and they were children and just wanted to play like me. We played a lot of games until I heard someone say, 'Oh, did you hear that the Kingle's kid ran away and now they are sending out guilds looking for her?' I didn't know what to do but run away. I left Sting and Lector behind without saying anything and I just kept running, then I like literally bumped into you." She laughed at her joke and sat the tea down once she finished it.

"Why do you hate your parents?" Anastasia asked Sen suddenly as she washed the dishes later that night.  
"I was only 5, but I understood their language, and their hatred towards dragons. I..." Sen stopped mid-sentence and looked at her feet, "I hate them because they tried killing the dragon that raised me and… they died because of it and left me behind." Silence overcame them both as Sen just stared at her feet. "I'm going to bed." Sen left without another thing said that night.


	9. Fallen

Masters' Grandson.

The girls finally got ready, to go back to the guild after 3 months of training like everyone else. They moved to the guild but Sen suddenly stopped and looked at her feet with tears that spilt down onto the ground.  
Anastasia looked at her friend, "What's wrong?" as she moved towards her.  
"I made a promise I won't be able to keep." She wiped her tears away with her arm but they didn't stop.  
"Sen, you always keep your promises. What is this one you say you can't?" Anastasia got to her friend but she stepped away from her.  
Sen bit her lip, "I… can't say…" she kept her head low.  
Anastasia was going to say something but was interrupted by a man who pushed her out of his way.  
Sen caught Anastasia and looked at the guy really pissed, "Excuse you, but don't go around pushing people, it is absolutely rude of you to do so. And might I add that glaring at me won't make me back down. If you wish to push me than do so, but I'm not afraid to push back." she barked at him.  
A guy with dark black hair smiled darkly down at her, "You're crying with fear and you dare to challenge me? You wish to be pushed? Well, I shall do the honours." He lifted his leg up and kicked her down then laughed at her. "You're just a puny weakling!"  
Sen got up and coughed up some blood but stood her ground, to only be kicked down again. She did this five times before she took a big hit at him. He flew a long way but came back with a stronger kick. As she was knocked down and waited to make contact with the ground. Her eyes shut closed though the impact never came, but strong arms held her and she opened her eyes as she thought Sting was the one who caught her. But it was a man with a black singlet and blonde hair with earphones that had spikes that stuck out.  
"Picking on a girl. How low." He helped her to stand and moved to look at the man.  
"L-Laxus. W-what are you doing here?" the brown haired guy cowered away.  
"It seems you're famously well-known here." Sen said as she went and stood beside Anastasia.  
He smirked, "You could say that." as he walked away.

Sen blushed lightly at his comment and grabbed Anastasia's hand then headed to the guild.  
They soon got to the guild and opened the door. Everyone greeted them and they both smiled.  
"We leave tomorrow!" Makarov shouted over everyone and drank his beer. Everybody cheered as Sen and Anastasia found a seat and drank water together.  
"Tomorrow? Isn't this exciting Sen?" Anastasia said with excitement in her lucid voice.  
Sen laughed at her friend and nodded, "Sure is." she spoke to her friend just as excited as she was.  
Soon the door banged open and to Sen's surprise, Laxus, the guy who saved her from the guy who kicked her multiple times. He saw her and went to her seeing blood come from her arm, "Do you need a band aid?" he asked her gently.  
Sen looked at her arm and hissed at the pain she now felt after the adrenaline, "I guess." she stood to go to Mirajane, but Laxus pushed her down gently.  
"Don't worry, I'll get it." He spoke tenderly as he walked away to get a band aid.  
Sen sat looking stupid as everyone looked at her and she bit her lip. As she bit her lip she remembered her kiss with Sting, as she remembered it Laxus came back with a wrap and wrapped her arm.  
He grabbed her chin and smirked as she was blushing, "What's with the blush?" his smirk never left his face as he kept her chin in his hand.  
Sen couldn't reply and just looked at him. She didn't know what she thought, her mind was everywhere and he just made it a whole worse. She started to get dizzy as he pulled her closer to his face and his static breath against her lips made her close her eyes as he kissed her. Her heart sunk in her chest as he kissed her. Only one thought ran through her mind, _I'm sorry Sting._ a tear slipped through her closed eyes.


	10. Heartless

SORRY EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! SORRY! SORRY! I have just been so busy and all that shit. I'm sorry and then I also did some yaoi stories. They are adorable. But back to my main story. I have read all the reviews and I want to thank every single one of you that read/followed/favourited this story. So without further ado chapter 10!

Heartless

His kiss was bitter compared to Sting's and he didn't hesitate to stick his tongue into his mouth like Sting did.  
Sen pushed Laxus away as she felt she had had enough with his unfeelingly kiss. She looked away as everyone gasped that she rejected Laxus' kiss.  
"Laxus. Why are you harassing one of my children?" Makarov shouted, drunkenly, at his son as he sat on the bar.  
"Sorry Gramps. She was asking for it though." He said as he winked at Sen.  
Sen fumed at his gesture and punched him in the face then left.  
Everybody laughed at him but he persisted behind Sen.  
Sen looked at Laxus, "And you know what I find sick? I find that you just kiss whatever girl you want." she left with that said and Anastasia behind her.  
Laxus sat there, humiliated, and went to go sit on a seat.

~Tomorrow~  
"The capital of Fiore, Crocus." Sen looked around the big street and smiled as she smelt something delicious.  
Anastasia smiled at Sen, "See that big hill? There is where the Grand Magic Tournaments are held." Anastasia told Sen before she followed Sen.  
Sen walked away from Anastasia as she heard Lucy's voice not far from where they were and ran towards her. "Lucy!" She called to her and smiled at her new friend (A/N: They became buddy-buddy on the way here because the girls were late too).  
Lucy saw Sen and waved to both her and Anastasia, "How you feeling after the ride Ana?" Lucy giggled to find someone that isn't a dragon slayer that has travel sickness.  
Ana looked around to see where they were and saw they were in a street called _Alibaster_ Street.  
Sen saw Natsu in a worse-er state than he was on the train, "You ok Natsu?" she looked at the male but she heard it as well as Natsu did, "FIGHT!"  
Natsu stood up and smiled his famous smile and grabbed the three girls' hands then ran off with them behind him.  
They made it to a crowd but Sen, Ana or Lucy couldn't see what had happened to cause such a crowd, not to mention that Natsu went off somewhere.  
"Oh, Natsu-san." Sen heard the familiar voice in the middle of the crowd and tried to push her way past the crowd.  
"That's me. But who are you?" Natsu asked the taller male confused on how the other knew his name.  
"I've admired you for a while now Natsu-san." He said not answering Natsu's question. "And we are true dragon slayers." He smirked at Natsu.  
"Oh, did your parents leave the year x777 too?" Natsu asked them.  
"Not quite." Sting smirked at the fire dragon slayer below him.  
"Just tell him Sting." Rouge said uninterested in what his friend was doing.  
"We killed our dragons with our own hands to become true dragon slayers." Sting said menacingly.  
Natsu flared up but left with Lucy and Happy completely forgetting Sen and Ana.  
"Heartless." Tsked Sen as she ran the other way with Ana behind her.


	11. A Touch

I'm reading and reading my chapters and I am re-editing, and re-editing trying to make everything perfect. Please review if you find anything wrong.  
Ahahaha. Chapter 11, intense sh*t is about to go down!

A Touch

Sen ran away from Sting with tears that spilt down onto the ground as she ran. "He's the worst. Absolute worst." She stopped running as she saw no one behind her and just slid down the wall with her face in her knees crying. "Absolute worse." She kept saying as she remembered what he said to Natsu.  
~Flashback~  
"We killed our dragons with our own hands to become true dragon slayers."  
~End~ (A/N: Short, I know. But I don't want to go to First person. :/ Sorry.)  
Sen continued to cry but felt someone pick her up. She didn't need to know who it was since Lector jumped down from his shoulder onto her stomach.  
Lector sat on her stomach as he felt himself getting lowered and higher from her breathing. Her hands were over her face as she still cried but she was settled a bit by being in Stings' arms. "I'm back." She said through her hands but could feel the smile on Stings' face as he tightened his hold on Sen.  
They got to Sabertooth's' base for the tournament and went to his room before he set Sen down. He then sat in front of her. "You've been crying too much." He moved forward and licked her tears off her cheeks.  
"Because you're a Baka!" Sen said as she stood up shocked he licked her face. She blushed at his action and kept her back to him so he couldn't see her blush.  
"How am I a Baka?" Sting asked her as he stood behind her. "At least I let you explain but you haven't given me the chance to expl-" He was cut off.  
Sen shouted, "You've explained enough!" her voice softened, "I know you've done it… but… the way you explained it to Natsu… That made me think you did it to cause harm to not just your dragon but the other dragons and their children." she cuddled herself as she said this to Sting.  
Sting moved closer to Sen and touched her arm softly but she flinched at his touch. He took his hand back and sighed. "I can't tell you how much it hurts when you flinch from my touch." He turned around and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "You don't know what you do to me. I regret killing my dragon because of you. I never regretted it before I knew you were raised by a dragon." He spoke softly as he tried to find the right words to say to her. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought you left me. I was really upset when you first left me and yet the second time was a whole lot harder. When I saw you again, I-I wanted to kiss you. I… wanted to hold you… I just wanted you. Then you left again. And then you came back after not even two days then ran off crying. I don't want to make you cry like that again." He stopped speaking then and silence overcame the room making Sen feel awkward.  
Sen looked at the dragon slayer, "Are you serious? About the dragon? Do you really regret it?" she asked him seriously.  
He looked up from his hands, and to Sen's surprise, tears had fallen from his cloudy blue eyes. "I am." He stood and moved towards Sen and Sen towards him.  
Sen stopped as her hands moved out to touch his chest and feel his heartbeat. His heartbeat increased as she touched his chest and she softly smiled as his breath hitched in the back of his throat at her sudden touch.  
He looked down at her before his hand moved to Sen's cheek and his thumb caressed her cheek bone. He leaned down and looked into her midnight blue eyes, "Have I told you that your eyes are the best eyes I've ever seen?" he smirked.  
"No. But I would like you to say it more." She smirked back at him as she closed the tiny gap between their mouths. Sen's arms made their way around his neck and pulled him closer than he already was.  
Sting's hands were on her waist as he also pulled her closer than she was. He picked her up and broke the kiss, "We can't take this any further. We have an audience." Sting chuckled at Lector whose face was all red.  
Sen smiled at the little cat, "Sorry Lector." she moved and picked the little cat up in her hands and scratched under his chin also playing with his paws.


	12. A Solemn Memory

Most of my followers and favouritors I am sorry I took a big break from this fanfiction but I needed to find a new muse, you know like an artist? But anyway I have found a new muse, you. Thanks to you I have wrote this much but you guys weren't my muse, and I relied on just reviews but I know you are all reading it, which is good enough for me now that I realised it. And thank you for those who have read this little segment and here is Anastasia's past.

A Solemn Memory

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A child was whimpering as her mother shoved her into a secret compartment they have made in case something like this would happen, but not this bad. She told her child to be quite and not make a noise or they will find her. The young girl frightened half to death stayed in the compartment and waited. She heard screams from her mother but she knew she should stay quite in case she was found. She didn't want to be found. She heard another scream from her brother and then her father, one by one all her family members fell to the power of the man, her mother, called, 'Hades'. After the screaming was done the young girl stayed in the hiding place too afraid to even speak or make a noise yet alone get out.

After what seemed like forever the girl conveyed up enough courage to open the door and look out to see her mother all slaughtered on the chair and with the young girl being fragile felt sick to her core. She ran to the bathroom to throw up only to be hit with a scene she wasn't expecting and she just threw up all over herself. She ran out of her house to see people searching remains of the other houses although she did not know they were there to help her she ran away to where she only knew where to go. Her Aunt's house. When she got to the house her small, elegant hand trembled as she slightly knocked on the door but knew they wouldn't have heard. She tried knocking harder but she was so weak she just hit it with her head as she collapsed. Her whole body trembled as the door opened and a lady with grey-ish blue hair looked down to her.  
"Anastasia!" The lady gasped as she took the young, limp, fragile girl into her arms and carried her inside. "Harold! She's alive! Anastasia's alive!" She almost cried of happiness as she looked at Anastasia in her arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was 5 at that time but she understood everything. She was not your average girl. She was holding vengeance against Hades for doing that to her parents and she needed to learn magic to do that but her Aunt and Uncle have forbidden her to do such things. Anastasia sat in the living room of her Aunt's house and watched the time go by until her Uncle came in, obviously drunk, shouting at her for the loss of his fond sister and brother-in-law and saying it was all her fault. He started bashing her and abused her. This happened for a year and now she was 6 deciding she has had enough she ran away into the nearby forest knowing her way around it and lost them easily. She ran for 5 days straight until she knew she was far away and they weren't following her anymore. She sat at a base of a tree and just slept knowing that danger lurked around but she didn't care she was tired.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anastasia finally found someone to teach her magic to beat the bastard Hades from existence. His name was Mr Cheney, he is a father. She asked why he was here when he should be at home with his child his reply was simple.  
"A dragon took my kid." He said it without regret or remorse.  
"You want that?" Anastasia edged further once when she was 7 and before they separated ways.  
"Yes. He will become a strong person unlike if he grew up with me, he would only be confined to a limit. It is best for him." He said as he sounded kind of happy.  
Anastasia smiled as she finished her food, "Tomorrow is the day we both head in our own direction." she said with a little sad smile.  
"Don't be sad child! This is only the beginning of your story and near the end of mine." He smiled at her as she started to tear up. "Remember these words, 'At the end of one's story is a beginning of another.'."  
Anastasia took a mental note and yawned, "Tell me how the dragon took you son." she raised her arms up at him in a lazy way and he reached down to pick her up.  
"You're getting heavy missy." He chuckled as he took her to the tent. "It was about 5 years ago he was only young and he went outside to play with our pet but when he went outside we all heard this really loud thump and him scream. Both I and his mother ran outside to see what the noise was and it was a dragon! A big mighty dragon there on our back yard, it spoke with high power and low timbre that makes it sound like a real dragon, 'I want your child'" Mr Cheney spoke like the dragon, "'He smells of mighty useful power and will be a great disciple of mine.' I was so scared and excited to speak but I understood he wanted Rogue to make him a powerful mage. So, I gave him Rogue knowing I might not ever see him again I left him with the dragon." he finished his story and saw that Anastasia was now asleep. "Sleep well child. Tomorrow will be a big day to be on your own and now is my time to leave." He leans down and kissed her forehead as he stood up and left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She has walked to for 4 months now just wandering around. She has passed all kind of characters on her journey, funny, scary, a child with a talking cat that had a frog suit on, old, young, big, small, short and tall. But she had not found the best partner for her adventures until she ran into someone and fell onto her butt. She looked up to see a girl around her age with black hair and her midnight blue eyes surging with magic. "You're a mage?" Anastasia asked out of curiosity.  
The other girl chuckled, "Yep. I am. I am a mage of two powers actually. Are you?" her eyes brightened as she talked about her powers.  
"Y-yeah, I do." She chuckled nervously. She thought to herself for a moment how convenient she was to run into this girl. "Would you like to join me on an expect journey to far away?"  
"Sure!" She shouted excitedly and then extended her hand, "I'm Senothem…. Uhmmm… I kind of don't have a last name and you can call me Sen." She smiled an innocent smile.  
"Hahaha, I see. I am Anastasia. We shall both have no last names." She smiled deviously. "Let's go adventure, Sen!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	13. Loyalty to Whom?

Hey I'm back with another chapter. Finding it quite hard to write this because the OC Anastasia was based on my friend but she seems to become more distant from me. BUT I am not going to change the story I have worked so hard for. Love you all. Xxx

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anastasia walked to Honey Bone to check on the team before midnight of the first day of the Grand Magic Tournament but was stopped by a pink looking thing in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw nothing, she thought she must have imagined it then continued walking. Again pink flashed in the corner of her eye but when she turned around again but there was still nothing. Thinking she had gone crazy she turned forward and saw Frosch was there standing in front of her. She jumped five foot into the air as the little pink frog-cat scared her. She landed on her feet and looked down at the cat in front of her, "You scared me Frosch." as she glared at the cat in front of her.  
"Sorry. I just wanted to see you again before the tournament starts." He said as he moved closer to Anastasia.  
Anastasia smiled a weak but yet soft smile as she picked up the little frog into her arms. "Did you tell Rogue this time?" Anastasia chuckled as Frosch shook his head in a no. "Silly cat. Rogue really cares for you. You should at the least tell him where you are going." She scolded the little animal in her arms.  
Frosch nodded but made no movement to get out of her arms.  
She sighed as she walked him to the Sabertooth's stand-in guild. They made it to the stand-in guild and took a peek inside though there was some members inside they looked hard at training. Anastasia took in a quick breath and started to walk through the lobby trying to be as quite as possible to get to the stairs. She looked at the people in the guild lobby that was training and they all seemed strong which left her with a feeling she didn't wasn't good enough if she was to join this guild. She shook the thought in her head away as she started up the stairs. She looked around the staircase as she thought to herself that it was a really nice staircase. It had maroon coloured wallpapers with a dark shadow pouring off from the top of the staircase. It got dizzying after a while she had climbed the stairs until she made it to the 8th (Number 8 again. 8D) floor and opened up the oak wood door. Senothem stood outside of a door when Anastasia walked onto the hallway of the level.  
"Oh, look. Frosch ran off again." Sen chuckled at the now sleeping cat in Anastasia's arms.  
"He wanted to see me before the tournament started." She shook the little animal awake. "Why are you out here anyway?" Ana asked not hiding her curiosity.  
"Sting kicked me out as soon as Rogue went into the room." A sweat drop popped up on her face, "I can't help but think what two men are doing in the room." she smiled as Anastasia punched her softly, Frosch now on the ground half awake.  
"You're silly." She smiled at her silly friend. A tinge of red was on her friends cheek and she knew exactly what had happened before Rogue had entered the room. "Alright, let's head in." Ana knocked on the door before she was stopped by Sen. The door opened up as both the dragon-slayers stood there looking down on them.  
"You guys make me feel short." Sen spoke with a little playful prissiness in her voice.  
A small smile formed on Rogue's face and Sting chuckled at her.  
"Maybe if you weren't so short you wouldn't feel that way." Sting retorted with a smirk and leaned closer to her.  
Anastasia smiled as they both turned red as Rogue coughed in the back of his throat. "Frosch is making you worried again, aye?" Ana spoke as she saw the little frog-cat sneak into the room behind the two dragon-slayers.  
"Frosch has a bad habit of doing that." He said as he looked at the cowering cat.  
"Don't be mad. He just wanted to see me before the tournament…" Ana spoke softly to Rogue.  
The dark frown on his face lightened up just the tiniest but Anastasia noticed it and she smiled at the effect she had on him.  
"Speaking about the tournament, its quarter to 12. You should stay here because everyone will now be downstairs waiting for us." Sting announced to the girls and cats.  
Sen nodded along with Anastasia as they stepped into the guys rooms and sat with the cats. "So, we just sit here until you get back?" Sen asked as the males were about to leave.  
"You can watch us on Lacrima-vision" He smiled a goofy smile and then they were both gone.  
"Now we watch? Or do we wait?" Sen asked Ana and the cats.  
"We need to watch Sting and Rogue!" Lector shouted.  
"Fro think so too." Frosch spoke as he stood up on the bed, which is presumably Rogue's.  
"Ok. We shall turn on Lacrima-vision." Anastasia stood up and grabbed a remote turning on a floating T.V in the room.  
After watching random channels for 15 minutes the games have finally started, "It's on! It's on!" Lector shouted.  
Everyone had their attention on the screen to see who got placed and where.  
Sen bit her nail as she watched teams finished one by one and yes she was happy Sabertooth finished first and second was Fairy Tail but she waited for the actual Fairy Tail team.  
"We're back!" Sting announced his return as he stepped into the room but was ignored.  
Both the girls were still watching the Lacrima-vision to see if Fairy Tail made it through. But before they found out the Lacrima-vision was turned off.  
"What did you do that for?!" Sen growled angrily at Sting.  
"We aren't in your guild, we are in another guild. If you have forg-" Anastasia was stopped by what she had said ad covered her mouth as both the males' faces turned dark.  
"You think we don't know you're in Fairy Tail? We know." Rogue retaliated sharply with his dark eyes that glared at Ana.  
"I know you know. We are not your property! You don't own us! We belong to your enemy team so we are enemies." Anastasia walked out of the room with tears of hurt that threatened to spill.  
"She's right you know. We are enemies and you don't own us. But she really liked it here… it felt like a home to her, being around all you but… I think she's right… Enemies are enemies." Sen spoke for both herself and Anastasia and looked at the dragon slayers as she then took her leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cliff-hanger! Sorry. I will keep going until I finish this story but I will start another story but I don't know which one yet but I will tell you which one in the next chapter or I might put the story up before updating this one. Depends. Anyways hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I have had writing it. Though some parts have been down but this one turned out unexpectedly well. C:


End file.
